


Ghostly Intervention

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Ghostly Intervention

**Title:** → Ghostly Intervention  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Xander - no, really?!!  
 **Warning(s):** → None yet  
 **Beta(s):** → Not beta'd but proofread  
 **Word Count:** → 2240  
 **Prompt(s):** → From a plot bunny found [here](http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html):- **Lady Q:** Write a story where the Spirit of William's mother haunts Xander instead of Spike and Xander is the only one who sees her - brought to my attention by [](http://ushi85.livejournal.com/profile)[**ushi85**](http://ushi85.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #343: Incorporeal @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse**  
 **A/N:** → Happy Valentine's Day to everyone – no smut, just a little bit of romance as I finally finish the plot bunny that bit me back in August 2010.

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

It was the chill in the room that woke him up. Rubbing his eyes, Xander pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard and looked around. There was no one else in there - just him, the dark shape of the wardrobe and a slight breeze coming through the window. He realised he could see his breath as he exhaled, that goose pimples had risen on his arms and his feet were freezing. He was so getting out of here - there was definitely something wrong.

As he turned to leap out of the bed, he saw the shape of a woman sat in a rocking chair. She was wearing a long dark dress, a kerchief tied on her head, and seemed to be sewing something. What was truly worthy of freakage, and sending his blood pressure through the stratosphere was the fact that there was no chair in his room, and the woman was transparent.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed. Never let it be said he couldn't ask the important questions, even in the midst of panic.

"Hello young man. I wonder if you can help me. You see, I need to speak to my William and I was hoping you would help me do so".

~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~

“I'm telling ya, I'm not in the mood for any of your shenanigans. I don't know what you think you're up to but I'm not falling for it – you don't go from chasing every demon in a skirt to wanting me, it just don't make sense and dragging me here is not going to help your cause.”

“Look, Spike, seriously, forget the whole courtship thing – I can see I'm not exactly sweeping you off your feet although I hasten to add that not once in your objections have you stated that you are uninterested in me and that does give me hope. No, you've said your piece and you agreed to come with me so hurry up.” Ignoring Spike's obvious reluctance, Xander dragged him onwards by the arm and took solace in the fact that over the past three months, Spike had **never** once said he wasn't actually interested.

He had insisted that Xander was heterosexual; had intimated that he thought Xander was just trying to avoid women because of the abundance of bossy, controlling females in his life (mention no names, Buffy and Willow) and that if he really and truly needed to get his gay freak on, Giles would happily oblige (it had taken Xander some time to wipe his mind free of that image and he actively refused to admit that one night spanking the monkey had featured a librarian, glasses and a research table).

But that wasn't what this was about – this was something completely different. And he wasn't thinking that it was an excellent way to get Spike into his bedroom – or trying very hard not to think like that, because (a) doing it with an audience might appeal but he kinda wanted privacy for the first few times, and (b) doing anything in front of Spike's MOTHER made even the heartiest erection droop and his dick try to crawl back into his body.

He had spent the last week handling the ghostly visits on his own. Anne had proven to be an absolute treasure trove of information about William, describing him as a loving, caring boy who would do anything for anyone as he had such a big heart. Initially Xander had been majorly creeped out – it took him a good few hours before he accepted that yes, he really was seeing a ghost; yes, she was talking to him, and yes indeedy, the William she wished to speak to was his one and only Spike. Once he got past all of that, he had actually _enjoyed_ the nightly visits. He had spoken briefly to Giles in order to get a simple spell to be able to confirm whether his incorporeal visitor was a real ghost or a demon intent on causing harm, and Anne had further impressed him by being more than willing to sit still and let him cast it on her.

He was reassured that she intended no harm – she really did just want to speak to her William. He had also heard from Giles that in order for Anne to have chosen him as her conduit to Spike, she had to be able to perceive that there was a connection between them – after all, there were umpteen other people she could have chosen. That she had chosen Xander gave him hope. And sometimes, when Spike had run away from him yet again after a declaration of interest, Xander needed all the hope he could get.

As they reached his front door, Spike began to slow once again and Xander realised the arm he was holding onto was shaking.

“Spike - “

“No, no, luv, you don't understand. You don't know what I did to her – at the end, ya see. I - “

“I know.”

“How - “

“You told us, don't you remember?? Not long after you came back with the soul – when you came to stay with me after we found you in the basement. You told me all about it Spike, told me how sorry you were for what you had done. But you didn't know any better – you wanted - “

“I did!! That's what's so wrong. I DID know better. I should never have done that to me mum – it's just, I loved her so much, didn't want her to suffer without me an' I - “

“Spike, I think you need to come in here.”

“I don't wanna go in on me own.” The look the blond vampire turned onto Xander was so vulnerable and scared that he couldn't stop himself from pulling Spike into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

“You're not on your own.”

“You'll – you'll stay with me, yeah? Don't - “

“Promise I won't go anywhere. You should know me by now Spike – you're stuck with me okay?” This close up, he could see how finely grained Spike's skin was, the light downy hair that had avoided being bleached and rested against his temple. He couldn't resist laying a gentle kiss on Spike's forehead before taking him by the hand and leading him into the house. It was so quiet, the moonlight through the tall windows downstairs the only light as he led Spike through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. As he reached the top stair, he could hear the creak, creak of Anne's chair as she rocked back and forth and he broke into a smile. “She's in here Spike.”

Stepping into the bedroom, his smile broadened as he saw how pleased Anne was to see him. He had warned her that Spike had changed but had reassured her that beneath the bleach and the leather, her William was most definitely still there.

“Where is she? What you playin' at Xander?? This isn't funny – what, you reckoned if you could get me here you could - “

“Wha -? She's right - “

“Oh my boy, my darling William!” Anne stood up slowly from the chair, the happiness clear to see on her face. “Look at you, my beautiful boy.....” She moved closer, reaching out with disbelief until she could touch Spike's cheek. Xander watched the shiver go through Spike's body, the shocked blue eyes meeting his.

“Is she - “

“She's touching your face. I'm sorry, Spike, I didn't realise you wouldn't be able to see or hear her.”

“No, no – that's....... Mum?”

“I'm here my darling boy. Oh look at you! What have you done to your beautiful hair? But you haven't aged a bit – not at all. I always loved your golden curls but I suppose this must be the rage now.”

“She says she doesn't like your hair much but that you're her darling boy.” He watched fascinated as Spike blushed a deep red at the sweet endearment.

“I – Mum, I am so so sorry for what I did - “

“Oh pish! I know my William, I know you just didn't want to leave me behind. But darling, the things I said to you – I am truly sorry. I didn't mean any of them, please tell me that you know that.”

“She forgives you – says she knows you wanted to keep her safe. And she says that she's sorry for the things she said.”

“No – you don't have to apologise Mum, you - “ Spike stood completely motionless, only his eyes moving as he obviously tried to see his mother. Anne was stood as close to him as she could get, her hand resting against his cheek.

“Oh my boy. Ask him for me please, Alexander, is he safe? Does he feel happy?”

“She wants to know if you're happy?” Once again, Spike blushed but this time he was looking at Xander. Stuck for words, Xander wondered just how happy Spike's mother would be if she realised the depths of his feelings for her son. Did they accept homosexuals in Victorian times?

“I – I think, Mum, I'm going to be. I just need to accept that people mean what they say.” Xander realised that Spike was staring into his eyes while he spoke and that, however much the statement was meant for Anne it was also meant for him as well. He felt like his heart would explode as he understood what Spike obviously couldn't say out loud in front of his mother and he knew the smile that crossed his face was huge and beaming.

“Then a mother can ask for nothing more. I have spent so long waiting for the opportunity to be able to communicate with my William – until now, it has not been possible. Alexander, I am not sure what your feelings are towards my son – I am given to understand that this is only possible when the conduit is someone who feels strongly for the intended recipient. But I also know that times and things have changed since I walked the earth. I believe I may finally be able to find peace.”

“Spike, I think - “

“She's going isn't she?” Spike looked distraught, one hand held to his cheek as though he was cupping his mother's hand. Xander nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

“Tell him that he will always be my darling boy and that all I ever wanted was for him to be truly happy and loved. And I think, perhaps, I am leaving him in your safe hands?” Surprised, Xander turned to Anne and realised that she was accepting his potential role in Spike's life. He was so touched, that she would overcome whatever Victorian prejudices she might have to give her approval.

“Yes. I promise to keep him safe. And as long as he is with me, he will be loved.” With great daring, he reached out and took Spike's hand, rubbing and stroking the soft skin in a comforting gesture.

“Then I am truly at peace. Goodbye my darling boy.” He nodded at Spike, unable to speak.

“Goodbye Mum – I love you.”

He watched as Anne leaned up and pressed a kiss to Spike's cheek before running her hand through the stiff gelled hair and stepping back. She smiled at them both before returning to her chair, picking up her sewing before sitting down. With what seemed to be a relaxed sigh, she set the chair in motion, began sewing and very quietly he could hear her beginning to sing “Early One Morning” as she rocked back and forth, slowly fading from sight.

The silence was profound and Xander wasn't sure what he could say. Spike looked so sad, almost heartbroken and he truly couldn't stand to see him looking so unhappy. Without thinking any further, he gently tugged the vampire over to his bed and pushed until he sat down, taking his place next to him.

“She forgave me.”

“Of course she did – she's your Mum and she loves you.”

“I – I dunno what to say Pet.”

“You don't have to say anything. I'm just really pleased I could do this for you.” Spike nodded, obviously deep in thought before he looked over at Xander. He seemed to be searching for something in Xander's gaze and he truly hoped that whatever he needed he saw there. He couldn't look away and when his vision blurred he thought at first he was tearing up again. Then he realised the reason his vision was blurring was that Spike was moving closer and he automatically tilted his head so that their lips could meet without their noses clashing. As his eyes drifted closed, he could see the serenity and peace on Spike's face as they shared their first kiss......

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
